Lab rats the return of Marcus
by Brentinator
Summary: Marcus is back and worse than ever with a new master. And what if they missed a bionic human? K plus or low T
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one.

"Mr. Davenport, you needed me?" Chase asked opening the door to his office.

"Yeah. I was satellite searching Douglas's and Krane's old lairs when I found this." Mr. Davenport said with a worried look on his face, pulling up a video on his cyber desk.

The video showed a teenage girl looking around with... a eye scan, then she located a pipe with steam coming out of it, she looked at the crack, contained it with a force field and used her heat vision to seal the crack. Then there was a loud crash and she super speeded away.

"Do you think she's a android?" Chase asked.

"Maybe, but she might be the most powerful bionic human ever." Mr. Davenport said, turning off the cyber desk.

"I'll get the others." Chase quickly said.

"No. We cannot let Adam, Bree or Leo know about this until we get more information. Me and you are going to check out the lair and see if we can find something to trace back to her." Mr. Davenport explained.

"So, when do we leave?" Chase asked.

"Tonight, after everyone is asleep." Mr. Davenport said.

"Ok." Chase nodded.

"Now I believe you have a class to teach." Mr. Davenport said.

Chase left the room.

Douglas's and Krane's lair.

"Don't you think the thermal blaster is a little much?" Chase asked.

"It might come in handy if we get into trouble." Mr. Davenport said.

"The lair is down here. We should descend." Chase said.

Mr. Davenport nodded and landed the helicopter.

"You should scan the area." Mr. Davenport said.

Chase touched his temple and activated his eye scan.

"Did you find anything?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Two things. One, that support beam is about to fall, so you might not want to be under it. Two, she snagged her clothes on this nail, we should be able to trace her with it." Chase said handing Mr. Davenport the peace of fabric.

"Good work Chase." Mr. Davenport said.

Then two men came out of the shadows, grabbed Mr. Davenport and tried to grab Chase but he flipped backwards and turned on his laser bow. What he didn't know was he was under the beam.

"I wouldn't do that." Chase said.

"Chase, look out!" Mr. Davenport exclaimed.

Chase looked up and saw the beam about to fall on him.

He turned on his force field just before the beam fell on him.

"Chase!" Mr. Davenport exclaimed.

"I... can't...hold...it... much... longer." Chase said through clenched teeth.

Mr. Davenport turned toward the men and pointed his thermal blaster at them.

The men ran.

"That'll teach you to mess with me!" Mr. Davenport yelled after them.

"Help...me..." Chase said.

"Right. Can you slide out?" Mr. Davenport said.

"No..." Chase said.

"I could blast it, but it might hit you. And I would have to get Douglas to the mainland so he could help me with your bionic chip." Mr. Davenport said.

"Do... you... have... a...different...idea...?" Chase asked.

"You're right." Mr. Davenport said.

Mr. Davenport turned on his thermal blaster and blasted the beam.

"It's working!" Mr. Davenport said, moving the thermal blaster and hitting Chase.

"Great." Mr. Davenport said picking up Chase and shoving him into the helicopter.

Then he got the helicopter into the air and dialed a phone number.

"Hey Douglas, you need to get to the mainland ASAP." Mr. Davenport said.

Mr. Davenport's mansion.

"I can't believe you did this!" Douglas exclaimed, taking out Chase's chip and started trying to fix it.

"This was not my fault." Mr. Davenport said trying to track down the girl.

"How was it not your fault?" Douglas asked.

"He flipped under the beam and I tried to warn him." Mr. Davenport said.

"Well, you blasted him and now I'm have to fix his chip." Douglas said.

"Sorry for having him help me try and track down a bionic human we missed." Mr. Davenport said.

"Ok. I think I fixed it. How does it look?" Douglas asked giving him the chip.

"It looks good. But it's still burnt right there." Mr. Davenport said, pointing at the corner.

"I didn't see that, thanks." Douglas said.

"You're welcome." Mr. Davenport said.

"Can you hand me the pliers?" Douglas asked.

"Here." Mr. Davenport said.

"It's done." Douglas said, putting it on the chip extractor.

Mr. Davenport took the chip extractor and stuck it back in Chase's neck.

A few minutes later Chase sat up.

"Did you fix my chip?" Chase asked.

"Yep, and Donnie found your mystery girl." Douglas said.

"Where is she?" Chase asked walking towards Mr. Davenport's computer.

"In North Carolina." Mr. Davenport said.

"Wow, I suddenly got really dizzy." Chase said.

"Sit down. I'm gonna lock her on her GPS signal before she's out of range. Then we'll get back to the academy." Mr. Davenport said.

The next day.

"Morning Bree." Chase said, pouring coffee into his mug and sitting down.

"Morning. Do you know what we're supposed to do today?" Bree asked picking up her Starbucks coffee.

"No." Chase said.

"Guys! We're out of cereal. Again!" Leo yelled.

"Adam did eat five bowls yesterday." Bree said.

"How does he even do that?!" Leo exclaimed.

Bree and Chase shrugged.

Then Mr. Davenport turned on the screen.

"What's wrong big D?" Leo asked.

"I need Chase in my office." Mr. Davenport said.

"I'm coming." Chase said putting down his coffee mug and walking towards Mr. Davenport's office.

"We need to find out what Chase and Big D are up to." Leo said.

"I'll use my invisibility app." Bree said.

"Great idea Bree." Leo said.

Mr. Davenport's office.

"Do you know where she is?" Chase asked barging in the door.

"Good morning to you to. Yeah, she's in Tampa, Florida." Mr. Davenport said.

"Great. I'll get the others." Chase said.

Chase touched the door knob and felt a hand.

"Bree, come on out." Chase said.

"Fine." Bree said.

"I'll send a message to Adam and Leo." Chase said.

"Young lady, you're grounded. Cell phone." Mr. Davenport said.

Bree handed him her cell phone.

Leo and Adam came in the room.

"Big D, what is going on?" Leo said.

"Chase and I found a bionic human we missed and last night we found her. Get in the helicopter, we're going to Tampa, Florida." Mr. Davenport said.

"I'm gonna grab my sunscreen and swim shorts" Adam said.

"Not for vacation Adam. So we can get this mystery girl to come to the academy." Mr. Davenport said.

"That makes so much more sense." Adam said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

Tampa, Florida.

"There she is." Bree whispered moving the bush out of her face.

The girl was standing with her back toward them, the wind whipping her black hair back and forth.

"You know, she's actually kind of pretty." Leo whispered.

"Dear, sweet Leo. She is way out of your league." Bree whispered.

"First off, I have a girlfriend and second, I just said kind of pretty." Leo whispered.

"Guys focus. Ok, Chase will try to convince her to come with him. If he can't, Leo will distract her well Bree and Adam go from behind and take her by force." Mr. Davenport whispered.

"Ok, I'm going in." Chase whispered.

Chase quietly walked toward her until he stepped on a twig and it crunched.

The girl gasped and turned around with her hair flipping.

"Aww. Chase can break a stick." Adam whispered.

"Ma'am, please come with me." Chase said holding a hand out to her.

The girl looked scared at first. Then glared and kicked him in the stomach knocking him to the ground.

Chase groaned.

"There's more where that came from, punk." The girl said, looking at him really closely.

Chase flipped up and turned on his laser bow

"Don't underestimate a bionic human." Chase said.

The girl turned on a laser bow with a smirk.

Chase's eyes widened.

"Don't underestimate a teenage girl." She said with a smile and moving the hair out of her face.

Chase charged.

The girl stabbed him in the stomach.

"Do you have to keep hitting my stomach?" Chase asked hunched over.

Then he looked at her eyes and gasped.

They were glowing green.

"Guys, the Triton app! She's under the control of the - ." Chase said, getting tackled to the ground.

The girl started using her heat vision.

Chase turned on his force field before his face got melted.

"Adam, help Chase." Mr. Davenport said.

"Ok, but I'm enjoying this." Adam said walking out of the bushes.

Chase's force field was starting to collapse.

"I need some help!" Chase yelled.

"Hey, girl, stop picking on my brother, only I can do that." Adam said, getting ready to use his blast wave.

She got off Chase, turned around and saw Leo.

"Hello." He said, blasting her with a laser sphere and knocking her unconscious.

Adam grabbed Chase's arm and lifted him off the ground.

"Will she be ok?" Chase asked kneeling beside her.

"As long as she's passed out, she can't hurt anyone." Mr. Davenport said.

"What's next?" Bree asked.

"We need to get her to the academy so Douglas can deactivate her Triton app." Mr. Davenport said.

"Couldn't Chase use his override app?" Leo asked.

"If she was awake, but she would destroy him in a nanosecond. Adam, get her in the helicopter, Chase, help me drive, Bree and Leo, keep a eye on her." Mr. Davenport said.

Two hours later.

"Ok, the app is deactivated." Douglas said hitting one more key on the cyber desk.

The girl opened her eyes.

"Where am I? What's going on?" The girl asked sitting up.

"Don't worry, you're safe now." Mr. Davenport said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I wouldn't do that Donnie. Just saying, freaked out bionic human. What's your name, young lady?" Douglas asked grabbing Mr. Davenport's arm and taking it off of the girl's shoulder.

"How can I trust you?" The girl asked with fear in her eyes.

"We will not hurt you." Mr. Davenport said.

"Selena." The girl said with hesitation.

"So Selena, have you always been bionic?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Wait, do you guys know Adam Bree and Chase?" Selena asked.

"Yes, we created them. Technically, I created them but he raised them. Please answer our question, have you always been bionic?" Douglas asked.

"I don't think so. I remember when the world found out about Adam, Bree and Chase and I thought how interesting it would be to be bionic. But I didn't go crazy about it. Then a man named Victor Krane found me and gave me a chip in the back of my neck, I remember being evil by will because he told me we were doing the right thing, then I discovered that we were evil and he activated something called the Triton app. And after it deactivated, I started using my powers for good. Then two nights ago, a woman named Gisele found me and I became victim to the Triton app again and now I'm here." Selena said.

"Big D, is she talking about Gisele? Like killer robots Gisele?" Leo whispered.

"I hope not." Mr. Davenport whispered.

"Me too." Leo whispered.

"Selena, Leo will show you around the academy." Mr. Davenport said.

"Come on." Leo said.

Selena followed him with caution.

"Douglas, did you do a scan of her chip?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Yeah, Krane probably designed her chip to be a ultimate weapon. Look at this She has every ability I've ever seen and some I haven't even heard of, like instant paralysis, freeze ray and exploding on demand." Douglas said.

"Amazing." Mr. Davenport said.

Later.

"And these are the mentors." Leo said.

"Adam, I've heard so much about you, is it true that you believe that if both students are passed out after a fight then you know you did a good job?" Selena asked.

"Yes, that's my motto." Adam said.

"Bree, after school tomorrow, do you want to go to the mall of America?" Selena asked.

"Add a stop at a fro-yo store and you described my perfect afternoon." Bree said.

Selena froze.

"Chase Davenport." Chase said.

Selena blushed bright red and started twirling her hair.

"You know, super intelligence, molecular kinsiese, laser bow?" Chase said.

"Uhh, I'm Selena." Selena said.

"Ok, I'll see you later on, but I have to go teach a class now." Chase said.

Selena waved as Chase and Adam walked away.

"Selena, are you ok?" Bree asked.

"Isn't he adorable?" Selena asked.

"Adam?" Bree asked.

"No, Chase, he's just so intelligent and cute." Selena said.

Bree laughed.

"What's so funny?" Selena asked.

"Oh, you were serious." Bree said.

Selena nodded.

"Selena, let me give you a crash course in boys. Chase isn't exactly a ladies man. He's more of a nerd who is destined to be single." Bree said.

"I'm not gonna let that happen." Selena said.

"You know, you actually remind me of Chase. You both have the same eyes. And you're both stubborn." Bree said.

"What do you mean by stubborn?" Selena asked.

"A good stubborn. Like if you want something badly enough you will do anything to get it." Bree said.

"Huh. You're right." Selena said.

"I think you should ask him out." Bree said.

"Really? Why? Right now?" Selena asked nervously.

"I'll teach you how to ask out a boy. But you two would be perfect for each other." Bree said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three.

"Ok, next up. Selena and Bob." Adam said holding a tablet

In a matter of seconds, Selena had knocked Bob unconscious. Even though she technically kicked him in the forehead.

"That was fun." Selena said moving the hair out of her face.

"That reminds me of when me and Chase fight, I always win, nice." Adam said, high fiveing her.

"So, what's next?" Selena asked crossing her arms.

"You know what. We should put you up against Chase." Adam said.

"That's not a good idea." Selena said.

"Why not?" Adam asked.

"Because, he's had so much training, he'd beat me in a matter of seconds." Selena said.

"I know, but you were able to beat him up in Florida, why not now?" Adam asked.

"Doesn't the Triton app bring out the most of your abilities?" Selena asked.

"This is why none of my students ask questions, I don't know the answers." Adam said.

"Fine, I'll do it." Selena said.

"Good. I'll go get Chase." Adam said putting his tablet down and leaving the room.

A few minutes later, the students heard commotion from the other side of the door.

"I don't want to do this Adam!" Chase exclaimed.

"It's one student. Don't be a baby." Adam said.

"That one student tried to kill me." Chase insisted.

Adam pushed the door open and shoved Chase in.

"Ok, Selena against Chase." Adam said picking up his tablet.

"I don't plan on going easy on you." Selena said.

"I don't either." Chase said.

Chase turned on his laser bow.

Selena turned on her laser bow.

"Let's make this quick, teach." Selena said.

"Ok, I'll tell the whole school that I defeated you. Of course, there won't be much to tell, green." Chase said.

"Really? That's the best you could come up with? And you're the genius." Selena said.

Chase and Selena charged and smacked their laser bows together like something in star wars.

Adam put the tablet down and took a picture on his phone.

"This is going on my profile page." Adam said.

Selena turned off her laser bow and started using her molecular kinsiese on Chase to make him slap himself in the face.

"Why are you hitting yourself ? Why are you hitting yourself?" Selena mockingly asked over and over again.

She and the whole class started laughing at him.

Chase turned off his laser bow, started twitching and glared at her.

Selena stopped using her molecular kinsiese.

"Are you ok?" Selena asked.

Chase roared in a very deep voice.

"Wow Selena, you invited Spike to the party. Congrats." Adam laughed.

"Spike? Who the heck is Spike?" Selena asked backing towards the wall scared out of her mind.

"Chase's dark side." Adam laughed.

"And now, you're toast. And Spike doesn't normally fight girls, but I'll make a exception." Spike said.

Spike came closer to her.

"Sorry Chase." Selena said, wrestling him to the ground.

Spike continuously punched Selena in the chest.

"Adam, what are you doing!?" Mr. Davenport yelled opening the door.

"A Spike and Selena showdown." Adam said.

"Adam, I told you no!" Mr. Davenport exclaimed.

"You're right. I forgot the popcorn." Adam said.

"Selena, are you ok?" Mr. Davenport asked pulling them apart.

"I'm ok. I don't know about Chase." Selena said.

"This happens to him. Douglas created him with a commando app since he's doesn't have much offense and a ton of defense, so in the face of a immanent threat he would be able to crush his enemy's. I like to call him Spike when he goes into commando mode." Mr. Davenport said

"Does it turn off?" Selena asked.

"It disables by itself. Just relax and calm down." Mr. Davenport said.

Selena nodded.

"What happened?" Chase asked.

"The return of Spike." Adam said.

"Adam!" Chase exclaimed.

"Ok Chase, go back to teaching and Adam, come with me." Mr. Davenport said.

"Guys, class is over, go have some free time." Adam said.

Selena left the room, turned on her invisibility app then went to the outside of Mr. Davenport's office.

"Adam, if Chase is always going commando, it's possible his bionic infrastructure will get fried and he'll get seriously injured because of a prank. So I'm gonna have to get Douglas to help me disable the app permanently, but until then, be nice to him. Do you understand me Adam?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Yeah." Adam said.

"Good, go back to teaching. I'll talk to Douglas." Mr. Davenport said.

Selena gasped and super speeded back to the classroom.

"Huh. Thought I heard Bree's super speed." Adam said.

The mall.

"Luckily my dad is a billionaire or we would be in serious trouble." Bree said carrying a ton of bags.

So what dress do you think Chase will like better? Selena asked.

"You are madly in love." Bree said.

"Answer the question." Selena said holding up a red dress and a black and blue dress.

"I honestly don't know what his favorite color is." Bree said.

"Witch one looks better with my eyes?" Selena asked.

"The black and blue one." Bree said.

"Ok." Selena said, pulling out a credit card and handing it to the cashier.

They both walked out of the store and Selena had more bags then Bree.

"What's with the extra bags?" Bree asked.

"You can't get a dress and not get the matching shoes and jewelry." Selena said.

"So true." Bree said.

"There's the fro-yo stand." Selena said.

"Adam tried to make me bring toppings but he did that once and got hot butterscotch down his pants." Bree said.

"Are you serious?" Selena laughed.

"Would I lie to you?" Bree asked.

"Probably not." Selena said.

After Selena and Bree sat down at a table they heard some screams.

"What was that?" Bree asked.

"There's a awesome roller coaster in the building." Selena said.

"Oh." Bree said.

"So, boy lessons." Selena said.

"Ok, I'll be Chase, show me what you got." Bree said.

"Hey Chase. Here's the deal, I really like you and I wanted to know if you wanted to go out on a date?" Selena asked.

"No way." Bree said using her vocal manipulation to sound like Chase.

"Bree! You're supposed to help me." Selena said.

"I'm sorry, you just need some help. Try this. Hey Chase, so I'm going to this place on this day, do you want to come with me?" Bree asked.

"Wow. I'm gonna use that." Selena said.

"Nice, now what did you want to tell me?" Bree asked

"I heard Mr. Davenport talking to Adam after the Spike issue and he's gonna disable Chase's commando app." Selena said very seriously.

"Selena, it's nothing to worry about, did he tell Chase yet?" Bree asked her smile disappearing.

"Probably not." Selena said.

"Ok, I don't know about Chase, but I don't like secrets kept from me. I'm gonna give Mr. Davenport a piece of my mind." Bree said glaring and stabbing the spoon into her froyo.

"Bree, calm down." Selena said.

"Your right, I am simply getting myself worked up, but we should probably go home." Bree said.

"After the roller coaster?" Selena asked.

"After the roller coaster." Bree said, her smile returning to her face.

That evening.

"Why didn't you tell Chase that your planning to deactivate his commando app?!" Bree demanded.

"Because I don't know if Douglas knows how to deactivate it and if he finds out that the commando app could fry his chip, he won't help on missions and it could mean the destruction of the team. I can't risk it." Mr. Davenport said.

"I'm gonna tell him." Bree said.

"Bree, I'll do whatever you want." Mr. Davenport said.

"Well, I want my cell phone." Bree said.

"Here." Mr. Davenport said, pulling it out of his pocket.

"Your secret is safe with me." Bree said.

"Thank you Bree." Mr. Davenport said.

"Sure." Bree said, looking at her phone.

"Good night." Mr. Davenport said.

"Night." She said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four.

"Douglas, are you able to deactivate the commando app?" Mr. Davenport asked looking over his shoulder.

"I wouldn't have let the kids keep their abilities I unlocked for them if if I knew how to deactivate abilities, now would I?" Douglas said punching the keyboard.

"You were trying to cause trouble back then." Mr. Davenport said.

"I was not. I was questioning authority." Douglas said turning around.

"Just try." Mr. Davenport said.

Douglas turned back toward the cyber desk.

"Ok, if I reverse the green wire with the red wire and the blue wire with the yellow wire, then it should deactivate the commando app permanently." Douglas said.

"Will it damage his chip or hurt him?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"You gotta live in the moment." Douglas said.

"Douglas!" Mr. Davenport said.

"I'm kidding. He'll be fine and so will his chip, lighten up a bit Donnie." Douglas said.

"I will Dougie." Mr. Davenport said.

"Touché." Douglas said.

"Should I just text him?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"You mean you didn't tell him that you were going to disable it?" Douglas asked.

"I didn't know if you knew how." Mr. Davenport said.

"And I was a bad father." Douglas said.

"I'm not the one who reanimated a dead gerbil and turned it into a monster." Mr. Davenport said.

"Double touché." Douglas said.

"Are you gonna have to take out his chip?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"No. If I hook his chip up to the cyber desk, then a holographic image of the chip will come up and I'll be able to do it from here, not sure how much it will hurt him though." Douglas said.

"I'll call Chase." Mr. Davenport said.

"Ok, I'll find the wire that'll connect to the chip." Douglas said.

"Mr. Davenport, you wanted to see me?" Chase asked.

"Chase, we're gonna disable the commando app." Mr. Davenport said.

"Won't that damage my chip?" Chase asked.

"You have to live in the moment." Douglas said.

"Douglas!" Mr. Davenport exclaimed.

"I'm kidding! No one around here can take a joke." Douglas said.

"Let's get this over with." Chase said.

"Lay down over here." Douglas said referring to the table.

"Ok Chase, I'm gonna connect your chip to the cyber desk." Mr. Davenport said.

"This won't hurt, right?" Chase asked.

"Well. It won't hurt us." Douglas said.

"Ok, there's the image." Mr. Davenport said.

Chase screamed in pain as Douglas switched the first two wires.

"Douglas, wait a minute before you switch the other two." Mr. Davenport said.

Douglas backed away.

"Chase, are you sure you ready for us to finish?" Mr. Davenport asked.

Chase nodded.

"Should we sedate him?" Douglas whispered.

"We're halfway done, we might as well finish up." Mr. Davenport whispered back.

"Alright." Douglas said walking towards the desk.

Chase screamed again as he did the other two wires.

"Chase, we're done." Mr. Davenport said.

Chase sat up slowly.

"Let me take this wire out of your neck." Douglas said.

"Ok, are we sure it's deactivated?" Chase asked holding the back of his neck.

"Yes. Unless you want to be one hundred percent sure, in witch case we'll get Adam to beat you up." Douglas said with a smile on his face.

"Douglas, we will not be doing that. Chase, you can take the rest of the day off, I'll get one of the advanced students to teach your classes." Mr. Davenport said very seriously.

"Ok." Chase said heading for the stairs and passing out on the floor.

"Chase!" Mr. Davenport exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Douglas asked.

"You said he would be fine!" Mr. Davenport yelled.

"I thought he would be. Don't you ever pass out after something like what we just did?" Douglas asked.

"Good point." Mr. Davenport said.

"Ok. Glad that's under control. Let's take him to his room." Douglas said.

"Good idea." Mr. Davenport said.

Later.

"Hey, have any of you seen Chase today?" Selena asked.

"I think I saw him this morning but I haven't seen him since after lunch." Bree said.

"Oh, Mr. Davenport wanted him to see him, but I haven't seen him since." Adam said.

"Probably having a me day." Leo muttered.

"What do you mean by that?" Selena asked.

"Sorry, I forgot you have bionic hearing. One of the advanced students have been teaching his classes since after lunch." Leo said.

"I'm gonna ask Mr. Davenport." Selena said.

"See ya later." Bree said.

"Sir." Selena said.

"What is it Selena?" Mr. Davenport asked with little interest.

"Have you seen Chase?" Selena asked.

"Yeah, he's taking the day off. He's in his room." Mr. Davenport said.

"Thank you sir." Selena said.

"No problem." Mr. Davenport said.

Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo's room.

Selena knocked on the door.

"Come in." A voice said from the inside.

"Hey." Selena said opening the door.

"Hi." Chase said.

Chase was propped up with pillows behind his neck on the couch and quietly texting on his phone.

"Where have you been? No one's seen you since lunch." Selena asked sitting down beside him.

"Mr. Davenport and Douglas disabled my commando app and gave me the rest of the day off." Chase said putting down his phone.

"Oh. If you have the rest of the day off, maybe... never mind it's a crazy idea." Selena said.

"What is it?" Chase asked.

"Do you maybe, I don't know, want to go on a date?" Selena asked.

"No. I'd like to, but my neck feels horrible, so, how about tomorrow?" Chase asked.

"That'll work." Selena said.

Chase picked up her hand and Selena held his.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five.

"Chase, are you ready?!" Selena exclaimed knocking very hard on the door.

"Almost! Stop banging on the door!" Chase yelled from the other side of the door.

"Sorry!" Selena happily exclaimed.

Selena giggled. She was going on her very first date ever, and with Chase, the boy she had a crush on ever since the world found out about them, she was so excited and almost knocked again when Chase opened the door.

"First off, if you knock on my face you may not get a answer and secondly, how do I look? I must admit, I'm not used to this." Chase said.

Chase was in a tuxedo and tie well Selena was in ripped jeans and a tank top.

"Good, but maybe something just a bit more casual." Selena said.

"Ok." Chase said going back into his room and closing the door behind him.

Selena turned around and saw Adam.

"Hi Adam." Selena said.

"Hey, can I get in here? I forgot something." Adam asked.

Before Selena could answer, Adam opened the door and Chase screamed.

"Sorry Chase!" Adam exclaimed closing the door.

"I was gonna warn you." Selena said.

A few minutes later Chase opened the door in a T-shirt and jeans.

"Better." Selena said.

"Let's go, malady." Chase said, holding out his arm.

Selena linked her arm in his and they went to the hydra loop.

McDonald's.

"Sorry I can't afford anything fancier." Selena said picking up her drink.

"I don't mind." Chase said picking up his cheeseburger, taking a gigantic bite and smearing ketchup all over his face.

"Good. Uh, you got a little something..." Selena said gesturing to his face.

Chase picked up a napkin and wiped his face.

"Did I get it?" Chase asked.

"Yeah." Selena giggled and bit into her chicken sandwich.

"What do people normally do on dates?" Chase asked taking a big slurp of his drink.

"They just enjoy themselves." Selena said.

"You sound like you've been on dates before." Chase said.

"Actually, no I haven't. I just read a lot of romance." Selena said.

"Well, we better get back to the academy." Chase said.

"Ok." Selena said.

As they were walking outside, an android grabbed Selena in a headlock.

"Chase, help me!" Selena pleaded grabbing at the android's hands.

Chase held out his hands and closed his eyes.

Suddenly, Selena and the android were pried apart and Chase slammed the android into the ground, smashing it.

"Chase, you just saved my life." Selena said, hugging Chase around the neck.

"Ow, watch the neck, watch the neck." Chase said.

"Sorry." Selena said letting go.

"We seriously need to get back to the academy." Chase said.

"Coming." Selena said.

That afternoon.

"So Chase, how was your date with Selena?" Bree asked.

"Did you kiss her?" Adam asked teasingly making smooching noises.

"Adam stop it." Chase said.

"Fine, don't get all upset about it." Adam said punching Chase in the chest.

"Stop punching me!" Chase exclaimed.

"Oh, like this?" Adam asked punching him again.

"Stop!" Chase exclaimed.

"You started it." Adam said.

"Adam, can you be nice to him for three seconds?" Bree asked.

"Fine." Adam sighed.

"Thanks Bree." Chase said.

"I just wanna hear about your date." Bree said.

"Fine. We went to McDonald's, that's all you need to know." Chase said.

Adam pulled out his nerble.

"I thought I got rid of that stupid thing." Chase said.

"You didn't, it was in your capsule." Adam said.

"Stay out of my stuff." Chase said.

"Nerble, nerble, nerble, nerble." Adam mumbled.

Chase rolled his eyes.

"Hey guys." Leo said.

"What do you want Leo?" Bree asked.

"Big D needs you three." Leo said.

"Let's go." Bree said.

Mr. Davenport's office.

"There are men in the Amazon forest who are destroying habits of all the wildlife. I need you three to stop these men and save the wildlife." Mr. Davenport said.

"Since when do you care about the environment?" Bree asked.

"Since I bought that part of the Amazon." Mr. Davenport said.

"That explains it." Chase said.

"Alright, but can I bring back a monkey?" Adam asked.

"Go." Mr. Davenport said.

"Please?" Adam asked.

"Go!" Mr. Davenport yelled.

"You don't have to get all cranky about it." Adam said.

The Amazon rainforest.

"Look." Chase whispered.

A few men were chopping down trees and laughing.

"Losers! Pick on someone your own size!" Chase yelled.

The men looked over at Chase and laughed.

"I don't want trouble." Chase said.

One picked him up by his mission suit and spit in his face.

"That's disgusting. Put me down." Chase said struggling to get free.

The man dropped him.

"Really?" Chase said.

Just then, the men fell to the ground.

"Who did that?" Leo asked.

"I did." Selena said, turning off her invisibility app.

"They was close." Bree said.

Chase came up and hugged her.

"How did you do that and can you teach me to do it on Chase?" Adam asked.

"No. And it's temporary paralysis. It should work until we hand them over to the authorities." Selena said.

"You go girl." Bree said.

"Thanks." Selena said.

The bionic academy.

"Selena, what were you thinking?!" Mr. Davenport exclaimed.

"Chase and the others were in trouble, I panicked and I knew that you would say no, so I turned myself invisible and used my super speed to save them. You act like it's a bad thing to save people." Selena said.

"You haven't had enough training. Adam, Bree and Chase have been training for all their lives. And Leo is very good at controlling his bionic arm. You could have gotten killed." Mr. Davenport said.

"But I took those guys head on and won." Selena said.

"The ending could have been catastrophic." Mr. Davenport said.

"I can help." Selena insisted.

"You can go on missions in a few more years." Mr. Davenport said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six.

"Hey Mr. Davenport." Adam said.

"What is it Adam?" Mr. Davenport asked turning around and expecting to hear something absolutely crazy.

"I've got a idea. Why don't we take the students to different parts of the world and have a planned mission ready for them?" Adam suggested.

"That's actually a good idea. How long did you take to plan it out?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Oh, I didn't. Chase did but he wanted to tell me about it so I would tell you." Adam said.

"That explains it." Mr. Davenport said.

"So you like the idea?" Adam asked.

"Yes I do. A lot of the students want to go on missions and this is the perfect solution." Mr. Davenport said.

"So, how long until we can do it?" Adam asked.

"Next week." Mr. Davenport said going into his office.

"Did he like the idea?" Chase asked.

"Yes he did." Adam said.

A week later.

"Ok Selena, we have to stop the train when it passes by." Adam said.

"Ok, we have 3.5 seconds when the train comes to stop it." Selena said.

"There it is!" Adam yelled.

"Wait, wait, now!" Selena yelled.

Selena and Adam ran in front of the train and stopped it with their super strength combined.

"Alright!" Adam said giving her a high five.

Selena moved the hair out of her face and smiled.

Then Bree and Chase walked out of the forest.

"Guys, what a nice surprise. And it's not even my birthday. You shouldn't have." Adam said.

Selena's eyes widened.

"Adam, run!" Selena yelled.

"But their my brother and sister." Adam said.

Chase grabbed Adam's arm and flung him up and over.

"Yeah, that's not Chase." Adam said.

Bree picked him up and put him on her shoulder.

"Adam!" Selena yelled.

"Go get the others!" Adam yelled.

Selena super speeded towards the academy.

The bionic academy.

"Mr. Davenport!" Selena exclaimed.

"Selena. Calm down. What's wrong? Where's Adam?" Mr. Davenport asked putting his hands on her shoulders.

"He was captured by Bree and Chase. But they seemed much stronger." Selena said.

"What?!" Mr. Davenport exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry I let this happen Mr. Davenport." Selena said.

"It's ok, at least they didn't get you. Adam can handle himself, but we need to find him." Mr. Davenport said. "Do you want me to get Bree and Chase?" Selena asked.

"Get Leo as well. We're gonna need all the help we can get." Mr. Davenport said.

"Yes sir." Selena said, running off.

"Is Selena joking or has Adam actually been kidnapped?" Leo asked.

"Selena is telling the truth. Ok, his GPS signal is a few miles from here. No matter what, they can't get Selena. I think whoever kidnapped Adam is using him as bait." Mr. Davenport said.

"Who kidnapped him?" Chase asked.

"Stronger versions of you and Bree." Mr. Davenport said.

"Wait. Gisele was able to make her androids look like anyone. Do you think that she's behind this?" Bree asked.

"I think so. She's the only one who could pull this off." Mr. Davenport said.

Chase paled and his eyes widened.

"Chase. Are you ok?" Leo asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Guys. If she has Adam, then the more reason to save him. I've been in her lab. I know what she's capable of, so no matter what, she can't get her hands on Selena. She could take over the world if she got her hands on Selena's chip." Chase said.

"Chase, best pep talk ever." Bree said sarcastically.

"Selena is going with you guys, but you all have to protect her. Like Chase said. If Gisele gets her chip, she will be able to take over the world." Mr. Davenport said.

"Why are we taking Selena?" Leo asked.

"She has every ability imaginable. She can help you guys with anything." Mr. Davenport said.

"Alright. Let's go save our brother." Chase said.

Gisele's hideout.

There it is." Bree whispered.

"Alright, let's go. What's the plan?" Leo whispered.

"Save Adam, destroy the androids and turn Gisele over to the authorities." Chase whispered.

"Simple, I like it." Selena whispered.

"Where's the girl, Adam?" Gisele asked.

"You can't break me!" Adam yelled.

"Adam!" Chase yelled.

"Chase! And for the first time I'm happy to see you." Adam said.

"So Smarty, we meet again." Gisele said.

"Trust me, I didn't want to see you again but you kidnapped my brother." Chase said.

"Aw, worried about his brother. Perhaps we could work out a deal Smarty. I want the girl, you want your brother. Switch me." Gisele said.

"I can't be bought that easily." Chase said turning on his laser bow.

"Chase, Bree, teach them a lesson." Gisele said.

A Chase and a Bree android came out of a room.

"Destroy them!" Chase yelled.

"Stand back!" Selena yelled blasting them with her blast wave.

"How?... Guess you're more powerful than I thought." Gisele said.

Selena used her laser bow to break open the dungeon Adam was in.

"Thanks Selena." Adam said.

"You're welcome." Selena said.

Gisele put Chase in a headlock.

"Chase!" Selena exclaimed.

Chase grabbed at her arm trying to get free but Gisele had a headlock of steel.

"Surrender and Smarty goes free, but if you don't, he's as good as gone." Gisele said slowly backing up towards the exit.

Selena turned on her geo leaped and disappeared.

"Well? The clock is ticking." Gisele said picking up a remote and clicking a button.

Selena appeared and froze Gisele in a block of ice but not before Chase slipped out of her headlock.

"Selena, thank you." Chase said.

"Whoa. You can freeze people?" Adam asked.

"Freeze ray. Just one of my many abilities." Selena said.

"What are we gonna do with her?" Bree asked.

"Get Mr. Davenport to send the ice to one of his remote facilities." Chase said.

"We should get back to the academy." Bree said.

"Yeah, I'm going to nap as soon as we get back." Selena said.

"I'm gonna play with my nerble." Adam said.

"And I'm gonna prepare for my classes tomorrow, like you all should." Chase said.

"Alright flash glue." Bree said.

"I thought I asked you to not call me that." Chase said.

"Since when do we listen to you?" Bree asked.

"Good point." Chase said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven.

"Alright, Gisele is in my most remote facility on a little island in the arctic ocean." Mr. Davenport said turning off his cyber desk.

"How's the security?" Bree asked.

"24 hours and it's super tight." Mr. Davenport said.

"So we don't have to worry about killer robots anymore, right?" Leo asked.

"We thought that about a certain someone who will remain nameless and look what happened." Mr. Davenport said.

"Blame Krane!" Douglas exclaimed from the other room.

"My point is, Gisele might escape, so keep a eye out." Mr. Davenport said.

"Wait, what was that remote?" Chase asked.

"I honestly don't know." Mr. Davenport said.

Later.

"Today's class, the bionic training simulator. You put on these glasses, stand on this stand and there is a digital mission inside. I'm gonna separate you in teams. This is a way to test bionics along with teamwork. These are randomly selected teams so that we know how well you can work with anyone in any environment, the environments are randomly generated so don't believe what one team says because you'll have a completely different mission. The missions are all combat missions but with different purposes. So, teams of two. You'll strengthen each other's strong points and cover each other's weak points. The teams list is on the wall and in order of first to last." Chase said.

"Why do we, like, always have to listen to his, like, lectures before we start?" Nicki, one of the girls asked.

"He's just preparing us for the class." Selena said.

"Right, but if you, like, messed up, Chase would, like, let you, like, get away with it." Nicki said.

"He's just as hard on me as he is on you." Selena said.

"Sure new kid who's, like, name I, like, can't even remember." Nicki said.

Selena hated Nicki, even though she had all the abilities in her chip, Krane always made Nicki go on every mission of destruction, and even though they weren't evil anymore and Nicki didn't remember who she was, Nicki was always trying to make her life miserable well making it seem like a accident.

Selena's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Nicki shrieking.

"Nicki, what's wrong?" Selena asked.

Nicki pointed at the list and looked like she was about to faint.

Chase had pared Selena and Nicki together.

"Alright, Selena, Nicki, you two are in Florida at a gas station when four hundred men start attacking you, your mission, interrogate the leader, once you find him of course." Chase said.

Nicki and Selena put on the glasses and suddenly they were in Florida.

"Alright Nicki, the leader is near the back, I'll use my blast wave to take the others out. You find the leader." Selena said.

"No, I'll use my, like, blast wave, you, like, find the leader." Nicki said.

"Ok, I'll give you the signal to fire when I find him and get out of your way." Selena said.

"Got, like, it." Nicki said.

Selena ran around the men looking for the leader.

Nicki got ready.

Selena grabbed the leader but before Selena got out of the way, Nicki blasted her.

Selena rolled and fell off the stand.

"Selena!" Chase exclaimed running toward her tripping over his feet.

"I'm so, like, sorry, it was, like, a complete accident." Nicki said taking off her glasses.

Chase stood up and ran toward the screen.

Bree answered it.

"Chase what's wrong? You look really pale." Bree said.

"Get Mr. Davenport or Douglas or somebody or both, I don't know just somebody." Chase rattled off.

"Ok, it's bad when you say I don't know, I'm gonna get Mr. Davenport. Be right back." Bree said, super speeding off.

"What happened?" Mr. Davenport asked opening the door.

"Nicki accidentally hit Selena with a blast wave pretty hard." Chase said.

"Class is dismissed." Mr. Davenport said.

"I'm, like, really sorry Mr. Davenport." Nicki said.

"It's ok Nicki. Chase, help me get her to the infirmary." Mr. Davenport.

Later.

Chase was pacing outside of the infirmary door when Mr. Davenport came out.

"How is she?" Chase asked.

"She'll be fine, it short circuited her chip, but that's just another Thursday." Mr. Davenport said.

"So she'll be fine?" Chase asked.

"She will be absolutely fine by tomorrow." Mr. Davenport said.

"That's a relief. Why did you freak out Mr. Davenport?" Chase asked.

"Selena's chip is so full of bionics that it's really sensitive, I thought it fried her chip, but thankfully it didn't. Why did you freak out Chase?" Mr. Davenport asked.

Chase hadn't told Mr. Davenport about his and Selena's relationship.

"Selena and I might have a little thing going on." Chase admitted.

"Chase! I've told you three a thousand times, I don't want students and teachers dating. If you start going easy on her then she won't get the training that is crucial to her and she'll get killed on a mission, I can't believe you of all people would do this first and not Bree or Adam." Mr. Davenport said.

"Mr. Davenport, I know what I'm doing." Chase said.

"I don't doubt that, but if I find out you are going easy on her, then you will be in big trouble. Do you understand me Chase?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Yeah." Chase said.

"Good, I'm simply trying to protect all of you. Alright?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Yeah." Chase said.

I'm glad you understand." Mr. Davenport said walking off.

Chase went into the infirmary.

Selena was sitting in a chair with a glass of water beside her and she was reading a book.

"Hey." Chase said sitting in a chair beside her.

"Hey." Selena said putting the book down.

"I'm so sorry Selena." Chase said.

"It wasn't your fault Chase, you've gotta learn from your mistakes." Selena said.

"That's just it. I don't make mistakes, I'm the smartest person on the earth." Chase said.

"Don't blame yourself, blame Nicki." Selena said.

"Nicki? She apologized twice." Chase said.

"Nicki's been after me since our day's working for Krane. I'm the more powerful one but she was the favorite. So ever since, she's been trying to get rid of me." Selena said.

"Are you serious?" Chase asked.

"Very. I'm not like you Chase, I'm more like Leo, I wasn't created in a lab, I was born like any other human and got bionics later on." Selena said.

"I'm sorry, if I had known, I would have never pared you two together." Chase said.

"No biggie." Selena said.

"So what does Nicki have against you?" Chase asked.

"Nicki doesn't like people who are different. She only wanted those who were like her. Perfect lab creations." Selena said.

"There is no such thing as a perfect lab creation. And that's coming from the person who is always being told he has a tiny doll-like body." Chase said.

Selena giggled.

"No one should treat you like that, in fact, I'm gonna change all of Nicki's classes." Chase said.

"You would do that for me?" Selena asked.

"I've been through this also, you don't know how many times I wanted to sneak into principal Perry's office and switch mine and Trent's classes." Chase said.

"I didn't think you would have been bullied." Selena said.

"It's always the smart ones who are bullied." Chase said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight.

"Leo, can you answer a question for me?" Selena asked.

"Finally, a student comes to me with a question. What is it?" Leo asked.

"I know you're a sucker for video games, so have you played galaxyworld 4 yet?" Selena asked holding up a video game case.

"It doesn't come out for another week, how did you get a copy?" Leo jealously asked.

"Let's just say I know a person who loves the galaxyworld saga." Selena said.

"I'm in! Come on!" Leo happily exclaimed running off.

"I'm coming." Selena laughed.

She followed Leo to his room.

"Alright, put it in." Leo said closing the door and sitting down on the floor.

Selena put it in the console, turned on the T.V., grabbed her controller and sat down beside him.

"In a galaxyworld world with no name, two heroes fight for justice, the magnificent Maria and the brilliant Brad, as they battle for peace, they fight the evil lords. Will you save this galaxyworld in time, or will the evil lords crush your souls?" The narrator finished.

"I want Maria." Selena said.

"Good, because in the other galaxyworld games, Adam made me play as her." Leo said.

"Let's save the galaxyworld, Brad." Selena said giggling about Leo's comment.

Four hours later.

"Wow, level four is impossible, I'm never playing this game again." Selena said plopping on the couch.

"Me neither." Leo said plopping beside her.

Selena and Leo both sighed, then looked eye to eye.

"Again!" They both squealed with their smiles returning to there faces, getting back on there knees and restarting the level.

Just then, Chase came in the room.

"Hey Chase." Selena said staring at the screen.

"What's going on?" Chase asked.

"Wanna play?" Leo asked offering a extra controller.

"Leo, are you hitting on my girlfriend?" Chase asked.

"Chase, I swear, he wasn't hitting on me. I just wanted to play galaxyworld four with him." Selena said pausing the game and standing up.

"I love the galaxyworld saga." Chase said.

"Yeah. Cuz people who love galaxyworld games are always pointing out little problems with it and never play it because it's a waste of time." Leo said.

"You think that video games are a waste of time?" Selena asked.

"No I..." Chase said.

"Don't bother." Selena said putting the controller down and slamming the door behind her.

"Thank you Leo, because of you, I've lost the one girl who liked me." Chase said leaving the room.

"Selena, come get your game!" Leo yelled running out of the room.

Later.

"Bree, I need your help." Leo said.

"What do you need Leo?" Bree asked.

"Selena wanted to play galaxyworld four with me when Chase came in and thought I was hitting on her and I might have told Selena that Chase thought video games were a waste of time." Leo said.

"You want me to help you fix Chase and Selena's relationship?" Bree asked.

"Yes." Leo said.

"Finally, I get to help with a relationship that isn't Caitlin and Rodney's!" Bree happily exclaimed.

"Yeah, those two needed to just hug it out." Leo said.

"First, you need to apologize to Chase and Selena." Bree said.

"No fair." Leo said.

"You're the one who messed it up in the first place. Don't tell me if something's not fair." Bree said.

"Fine." Leo said.

Leo knocked on the door to his room.

"If your name starts with Leo, I don't wanna talk to you." Chase said from the other side of the door.

"Chase, let me in." Leo said.

Chase opened the door.

"So. What more damage can you do to me?" Chase asked.

"Chase, I'm sorry for messing up things between you and Selena, can you forgive me?" Leo

"No." Chase said.

"Please" Leo asked.

"No. But nice try." Chase said closing the door.

Leo grabbed the door with his bionic arm and propped it open with his bionic leg.

"Leo, just leave me alone." Chase said.

"Fine you leave me no choice. Bree!" Leo yelled.

In a second, Bree was there.

"Chase, forgive him, can't you tell he's sorry?" Bree asked.

"Fine, I forgive you Leo." Chase said.

"Did you apologize to Selena?" Bree asked.

"Yes." Leo said.

"Ok, now we need to help Chase get his girlfriend back." Bree said.

"How? She's mad at me. And girls take this stuff a bit more seriously than boys." Chase said.

"Plan a romantic dinner for her. Take her to a movie. I don't know, something nice to say you're sorry." Bree said.

"I'm new to all this. I've never had a girlfriend and Mr. Davenport is already mad that I'm dating her in the first place." Chase said.

"Chase look, I've had several boyfriends, I can help you." Bree said.

"I know! What do you think about the galaxyworld saga, not the video games, the plot." Leo asked pounding his fist into his hand.

"It's a decent plot. I just don't like the games." Chase said.

"The first galaxyworld movie is going into theaters and I just happen to have two tickets." Leo said holding them up.

"Why are you gonna give me the tickets if you've been talking about that movie for months?" Chase asked.

"Because I'm trying to make it up to you. That and Janelle had already bought tickets when I was about to surprise her." Leo said handing him the tickets.

"So... Friday? Opening night, I'm impressed." Chase said reading them.

"Yeah, I also have reservations to the most romantic café in America." Leo said.

"I'm think that's too much, maybe just the movie would be better." Bree said.

"They aren't for him, the reservations were a hundred bucks each." Leo said.

Chase rolled his eyes. "Alright, Friday night." Bree giggled.

Friday night.

"Is everything ready?" Chase asked.

"All you need to do is convince Selena to go to the movies Leo." Bree said.

"I'll go ahead and go." Chase said.

Leo knocked on the door.

"Go away Leo." Selena said.

"How did you know it was me?" Leo asked.

"Because you have the quietest knock in the academy." Selena said.

"I need to talk to you." Leo said.

Selena opened the door.

"So, I'm going to see the first galaxyworld movie with Janelle, I was wondering if you wanted to go with us." Leo said.

"Well I guess I could go for a movie. Alright let me change." Selena said closing the door.

"Yes." Leo whispered pumping his fist.

The movies.

"What do you mean you don't have any more tickets?!" Selena exclaimed.

Selena looked in the line to get in.

"Chase, what are you doing here?" Selena asked.

"I'm gonna see the movie. Hey, I got a extra ticket for Adam but he's busy tonight and he told me after I bought the tickets, so do you want to have Adam's ticket?" Chase asked.

"Thanks." Selena said taking the ticket.

"You're welcome." Chase said.

As soon as Selena got in the theater, the only open seat was right beside Chase.

"Hi." Selena whispered sitting down beside him.

"Hi." Chase whispered.

Two hours later.

"So Selena, what did you think about the movie?" Chase asked.

"I think the whole thing was a setup. Adam was completely free tonight. You want me to take you back and I have one thing to say about that." Selena said.

"I understand. This was Leo's plan." Chase said.

"Yes." Selena said.

"Well, we better get home." Chase said putting a arm around her.

"Ok." Selena said.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine.

Selena snuck into the teachers quarters and knocked on the front of Chase's capsule.

"Who's there?! What's happening?! Are we under attack?!" Chase exclaimed.

"Shh! Wow, you are really loud. I wanna show you something, come on." Selena whispered holding her ears.

"Sorry, I'm coming." Chase whispered clicking a button on the inside of his capsule and walking out in his mentor outfit.

"Close your eyes." Selena whispered holding his hand.

After she lead Chase through several rooms, they finally stopped.

"Ok. Open them." Selena said.

Chase opened his eyes and realized that they were on the roof.

"It's the sunrise. Why did you want to show me this?" Chase asked.

"After Krane was gone and my Triton app turned off, the sunrise was the first thing I saw. It made me realize that someone had saved me. I could go do whatever I wanted and no one could stop me. After you guys found me in Florida, I finally realized, it was you guys who saved me." Selena said sitting down.

Chase sat down beside her.

"Technically, Leo and Mr. Davenport saved you, but I guess we all did." Chase said holding her hand.

"After you defeated Krane, I learned so much about the real world and I thought, why did Krane want to take over the world? You know besides the fact he was a power hungry weirdo. But no one should try to take over the world, humans are happy on there own. They shouldn't be bossed around." Selena said.

"That's exactly what we are trying to prevent." Chase said putting a arm on her shoulder and held her very close.

Selena put her head on his shoulder and smiled.

"Are you cold?" Chase asked.

"Yeah." Selena said rubbing her arms.

Chase took off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders.

"Better?" Chase asked.

"Yeah." Selena said.

It was their first perfect moment.

"Ahem." Someone cleared their throat.

And then like all moments, it had to come to a end.

Selena and Chase screamed, turned around and stood up fast to see Mr. Davenport.

"No one's allowed out of there rooms until six, care to explain?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Well..." Chase said with his voice trailing off.

"I'm waiting." Mr. Davenport said.

"It's my fault Mr. Davenport, I wanted to show Chase something very important to me, please, punish me however you want, but don't blame Chase." Selena admitted.

"When did you get him up?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"About ten minutes ago." Selena said.

"I'm gonna let you off with a warning, but I don't want to find you two out here this early again and Chase, you are grounded for three days. Do you understand me?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Yes sir." Selena said.

"Chase?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Alright Mr. Davenport." Chase said.

"Ok, come downstairs." Mr. Davenport said.

"Chase, I'm sorry I got you in trouble." Selena said handing him back his jacket.

"It's fine." Chase said heading downstairs not making eye contact with her.

As soon as they got in the academy, Selena super speeded towards Bree.

"Hey Selena. What's up?" Bree asked.

"Me and Chase had a moment on the roof, and he gave me his mentor jacket." Selena said.

"Are you serious?" Bree asked.

Selena nodded.

"That is so awesome!" Bree happily exclaimed.

"I know!" Selena happily exclaimed.

Later.

"Ok, today's class is face to face combat without bionics. If you get captured and the signal that reaches your chip is blocked, then you have to get physical. You guys are going up against Chase's class, and they aren't allowed to use their bionics as well, so no strength, no speed, no smarts and you can't use any other abilities so, sorry Leo, but you're gonna get beat up. Do you guys understand how to do this?" Bree asked.

The students nodded.

"Hey!" Leo exclaimed.

"Alright, Chase and myself are going to demonstrate and then you guy's are going to try to get it right." Bree said.

Chase's class walked in the room.

"Selena, I want you to referee." Bree said.

"Anddddd go!" Selena yelled.

Chase and Bree grabbed each others shoulders and tried to take the other one down, then Bree kicked him in the stomach and Chase punched her while she was still hunched over, then Bree grabbed his arm and flung him over.

Chase groaned.

"And in this situation, you don't want to be Chase." Bree said.

Bree grabbed his arm and pulled him up.

"Ok Bree, I think you broke my back." Chase said.

"Don't be a baby." Bree said.

"Ok, I'll know if you are cheating with bionics." Chase said.

"Selena, Aden, you're up." Bree said.

"Go!" Chase exclaimed.

Selena did a high kick in Aden's face then went around well he was still stunned, grabbed his arm and flung him over.

Bree's class cheered.

Selena helped Aden up.

"You ok?" Selena asked.

"Yeah." Aden said.

"Selena wins!" Bree yelled holding up Selena's hand.

Just then Mr. Davenport's face came up on the screen.

"What's wrong Mr. Davenport?" Selena asked.

"This doesn't concern you Selena, I need Chase, Bree, Adam and Leo right now, it's a emergency." Mr. Davenport said.

"Sorry we have to cut class short, keep practicing." Chase said.

Mr. Davenport's office.

"What's wrong big D?" Leo asked.

"Look at the footage from my facility." Mr. Davenport said pulling it up.

The footage showed the block of ice Gisele was in when a teenager walked in and took out the security guards, melted the block of ice with heat vision and grabbed Gisele when he turned around and revealed himself as...

"Marcus? But he's under a pile of rubble in Douglas's old lair." Bree said.

"I think Gisele was able to reassemble him before we froze her. Douglas!" Mr. Davenport yelled.

"What?" Douglas asked.

"Did you tell Gisele about Marcus?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"I might have mentioned him." Douglas said.

"What were you thinking?!" Mr. Davenport yelled.

"I was thinking she was a movie director and my ex girlfriend from college so I was trying to get her back, until she abducted Chase of course." Douglas said.

"The remote. The button must have activated Marcus." Bree said.

"There's no doubt about that. I'm putting the academy on lockdown, no one comes in or out. We have to prepare for the worst." Mr. Davenport said.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten.

"Look, with the threat from Gisele and Marcus, I don't want to send you on a mission but lives are at stake. So, Adam, Bree Chase, Leo and Selena. Quick mission debriefing. Today's the grand opening of a new dam two hundred miles from here and millions of people will be there. What they don't know is the whole dam is rigged with explosives. Your mission is to disable the explosives and evacuate the dam." Mr. Davenport said.

"Trust us Mr. Davenport, we can easily save those people and the dam." Chase said.

"Keep a eye on each other, I don't want one of you to come back with half a body." Mr. Davenport said.

"Well if you want to put Leo to go back to comm set duty, we don't mind." Bree said.

"Hey!" Leo exclaimed.

Selena smiled.

"Go get changed into your mission suits." Mr. Davenport said.

The dam.

"Ok, Adam, Leo and Selena, go get everyone to safety." Chase said.

"Alright, hop on you two." Selena said as Adam and Leo climbed on her back. and she super speeded off.

"Bree, let's find the explosives." Chase said.

Bree grabbed Chase's hand and super speeded to the top of the dam.

Chase activated his eye scan.

"There on the edge of the dam, we have to be extremely careful, one of us could fall in into that river." Chase said.

"Ok, I'll climb down and you tell me what to do." Bree said.

"Ok." Chase said.

"Ok, I'm down here." Bree said.

"There's a panel on the 'll have to open the panel and rip out the two red wires. Or the green ones. One speeds up the timer and the other disables it." Chase said.

"You're gonna have to climb down here and find out witch one disables the explosives." Bree said.

"I'm coming down." Chase said, almost losing his footing.

"Hurry, there's only thirty seconds left!" Bree yelled.

"It's the red ones. I'm sure." Chase said.

Bree ripped out the wires and the timer shut down.

Suddenly, Chase started to slip.

"Bree, help!" Chase exclaimed.

Bree wrapped her hand around his wrist.

"Mr. Davenport. We have a situation." Bree said into the comm set.

"Is the dam ok?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Yeah, but Chase is gonna plummet into the river if I don't get some help." Bree said.

"If he does fall in then his chip should be fine." Mr. Davenport said.

"Except the fact I can't swim." Chase said.

"Yeah, that might be a problem." Mr. Davenport said.

"I'm about to give out." Bree said through clenched teeth.

"Hang in there Bree." Mr. Davenport said.

Then she dropped him.

Bree super speeded down to the ground.

"Chase! I can't find him!" Bree exclaimed.

"Keep looking, he's got to be in there." Mr. Davenport said.

Bree saw Chase's head pop up over the rushing river and smack into a rock.

Bree ran over and dragged him onto dry land.

"I found him." Bree said.

"Is he breathing?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"No but I am absolutely not doing mouth to mouth. Forget it." Bree said starting to push on his stomach.

Chase started coughing out water onto her mission suit.

"Eww!" Bree exclaimed.

"Bree, get Chase back to the academy, Adam, Leo and Selena will meet you here." Mr. Davenport said

Bree picked up Chase and super speeded towards the academy.

The bionic academy.

"Another successful mission." Mr. Davenport said.

"Adam, where's Selena?" Bree asked.

"I don't know, we got separated in the crowd." Adam said.

Mr. Davenport turned on the comm set.

"Selena, are you there?" Mr. Davenport asked.

Gisele's face appeared on the screen.

"Marcus and I have her. If you want her, I want Smarty to come alone. And Marcus wants Leo, but that's a old grudge match." Gisele said.

"You will not touch my kids!" Mr. Davenport exclaimed.

"Fine, I'll simply keep the most powerful bionic human with me until you change your mind." Gisele said moving out of the way and they saw Selena tied up to a chair.

"Don't come, it's a trap!" Selena yelled.

"I hope to see you soon." Gisele said with a smirk and turning off the comm set.

Later.

Chase had been in the infirmary since they got back and Leo had been with him the whole time.

Mr. Davenport came in the door.

"How's he doing?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"He's been better." Leo said.

"What happened?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"I think he hit his head on a rock but I wasn't there, so that's a question for Bree." Leo said.

"Well, his heart rate is normal, did they do a X ray?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Yeah. That's what we're waiting on now." Leo said.

"How could I let this happen?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"This wasn't your fault big D." Leo said.

"Not that. Selena's been kidnapped and Gisele wants smarty. I think that's Chase. to come by himself if we want to see Selena again. And Marcus wants you." Mr. Davenport said.

"No no no no. She can't have Chase, but Marcus cannot have me." Leo said.

Chase started moving.

Mr. Davenport put a hand on his shoulder.

Chase opened his eyes and sat up.

"What's going on?" Chase asked.

"Uhh, you hit your head and we're waiting on the results from your X ray." Leo said.

"Where's Selena?" Chase asked.

"Why don't you tell him big D?" Leo asked.

"No, you're better at this stuff." Mr. Davenport said.

"She was kidnapped by Gisele and Marcus." Leo admitted.

"We have to save her." Chase said.

"She wants you and Leo at her hideout if we want to see Selena again." Mr. Davenport said.

Just then, the doctor came in the room.

"Well?" Leo asked.

"Chase will be fine, the worst he'll get is a headache." The doctor said.

"That's good." Mr. Davenport said.

"He can leave now." The doctor said.

"Thank you." Mr. Davenport said.

Later.

"So big D, what's the plan." Leo asked.

"I'm gonna install a video camera in Chase's chip and if things get ugly, I'll send Adam and Bree to save you guys." Mr. Davenport said.

"Have you met Marcus? Me and him equal ugly. And his hair cut doesn't help." Leo said.

"I'm gonna install the camera tonight and tomorrow, you two will go to her hideout." Mr. Davenport said.

"Are you sure this a good idea?" Chase asked.

"It came from my mind, of course it's a good idea." Mr. Davenport said.

Chase rolled his eyes.

"Go get some sleep Leo, and Chase, come with me." Mr. Davenport said.

A hour later.

"Ok, the camera's installed." Mr. Davenport said.

"Mr. Davenport, I'm sorry. Ever since we found Selena I've been unreliable and if I don't make it back, I want to be forgiven." Chase said.

"I forgive you Chase, and I'm sorry for being so hard on you. I just wanted Selena to have zero distractions so she could get all the training she needed." Mr. Davenport said.

"I understand." Chase said.

"Try to get some sleep." Mr. Davenport said.

When Chase closed the door, he saw Adam and Bree.

"Chase, is it true you might not make it alive?" Bree asked.

"Yeah." Chase said.

"You have to make it back, or I'll have to start using a real punching bag." Adam said.

"Chase, are you crying?" Bree asked.

"Maybe." Chase sniffed.

Bree went over and hugged him.

"You can't have a group hug without me." Adam said joining in.

"Sorry guys, it's just that, we've never been apart for very long and if I don't make it back, then I'll never see you guys again." Chase said.

"It's ok Chase." Bree said.

"Adam, hit me." Chase said.

Adam punched him.

"Thank you Adam." Chase said.

"No you're not supposed to like it when I hit you or it's not funny." Adam said.

Chase half smiled.

"Good night guys." Bree said.

"Good night." Chase and Adam said.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven.

"Are you ready?" Chase asked Leo.

"I was never ready, but go ahead." Leo said.

Chase drew in a deep breath and knocked on the door to Gisele's hideout.

"Marcus, go greet our guests." Gisele said.

Marcus opened the door.

"Hello, Marcus." Leo said.

"Please, come in , make yourselves at home." Marcus said with a smile.

"If you don't mind, I'm going now." Leo said turning around.

Marcus glared at both of them.

Chase grabbed his shoulder and they walked into a stone room with a few chairs that were probably from the dump.

"For being a crazy android, you've got some nice digs." Leo said sarcastically.

"Come on Leo." Marcus said glaring at him.

"Fine." Leo said.

"Hello smarty." Gisele said walking in the room.

"What do you want?" Chase asked with his arms crossed.

"The schematics of Selena's chip. You two have a thing going on, if you want her alive, I want her schematics." Gisele said.

"I don't have the schematics, Mr. Davenport didn't create her." Chase said.

Gisele pinned him to the wall.

"You will get me those schematics or I'll rip out her chip." Gisele said.

"I'll try but I don't have them on me. Do you have a cyber desk?" Chase asked.

"Will a computer work?" Gisele asked.

"Probably." Chase said.

"The computer is this way." Gisele said putting him down.

"Wait. Can I see Selena?" Chase asked.

"Not yet smarty." Gisele said with a smirk.

Soon they entered a room that Chase had been in before. When Gisele and Troy were gonna rip out his chip.

Chase shuddered at the memory.

"Computer's right there." Gisele said with her arms crossed.

Chase pulled out the chair and started typing on the keyboard.

Meanwhile.

"Time to get rid of you Leo." Marcus said.

"Well Marcus, when you were under a pile of rubble, your father was happy to give me this." Leo said throwing a laser sphere.

"You're bionic, well that's new." Marcus said.

"That's right. Leo Dooley is back!" Leo happily exclaimed.

"Well, I can still defeat you." Marcus said raising his eyebrow.

"Don't do that eyebrow thing, it's just awkward." Leo said.

"I prefer strange." Marcus said advancing toward him.

"Oh no. Chase!" Leo yelled banging on the door.

"You still need your pathetic older brother? Sound proof door." Marcus said.

"What are you planning to do with Chase?" Leo asked.

"I'm not planning anything. Gisele simply wants all her androids to have Selena's abilities and with Chase and the rest of your family out of the way, no one can stop her." Marcus said.

"You're gonna kill my family?" Leo asked in disbelief.

"No, we're gonna kill you and then your family." Marcus said.

"Why does Gisele want Chase?" Leo asked.

"After he gives Gisele Selena's schematics, she's gonna kill him." Marcus said.

"If you kill us, you still have to worry about a hundred bionic students." Leo said.

"Gisele knows how to activate the Triton app." Marcus said trying to fry Leo with his heat vision.

"Can't we talk this out?" Leo asked dodging Marcus's heat vision.

"You're right, let's get a ice water and let me destroy you." Marcus said picking up Leo by his shirt.

"Yes! Exactly! Except without the destroying part." Leo said.

"But it would be lame if you didn't get destroyed." Marcus said.

"Well then, it's lame." Leo said kicking him with his bionic leg and running out of the room.

"I hate him!" Marcus exclaimed.

"Gotta find Chase." Leo muttered to himself.

Then he heard someone yell his name.

Leo turned the corner and saw Selena tied up in a chair.

"Selena! Are you ok?" Leo asked.

"Except the fact I'm tied up to a chair and my bionics won't stop glitching. Oh no. Look out!" Selena exclaimed, heat vision coming out of her eyes.

"There's your comm set. Big D, Bree, and I'm so desperate I'm asking for Adam, are you there?" Leo asked.

"Leo, what's wrong?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Gisele and Marcus are planning to kill our family starting with Chase, oh and Selena can't stop glitching." Leo said dodging her freeze ray.

"I'm doing my best to stop." Selena said.

"Ok, I'm sending Adam and Bree now." Mr. Davenport said.

"I'm gonna unite Selena and find some way to keep her from glitching." Leo said.

"Good, find Chase fast." Mr. Davenport said.

"Alright big D." Leo said uniting Selena.

"Miss me?" Marcus asked.

Selena sneezed and her blast wave went off and hit Marcus.

"Wow. It is really dusty in here." Selena said.

"Ok, you're my new body guard." Leo said.

"Because of allergies?" Selena asked.

"If that happens every time you sneeze, then yes." Leo said.

"Let's find Chase." Selena said.

"And you maybe you should stop freaking out. It might help the glitching." Leo said.

"Alright." Selena nodded.

Then they ran toward Chase.

Gisele's lab.

Gisele was holding a knife behind her back.

Alright, just let me put the schematics onto the hard drive." Chase said clicking a button.

Leo and Selena ran in the room.

"Chase!" Leo exclaimed.

Gisele smirked.

"You're too late." Gisele said pulling out the knife and stabbing Chase in the shoulder.

Chase screamed in pain and fell out of the chair.

"Chase!" Selena yelled running toward him.

"And now that I have Selena's schematics, I can take over the world, thanks to Douglas." Gisele said pulling out the hard drive.

"Chase, Chase!" Selena exclaimed, tears running down her face.

"I am so sorry for your loss." Gisele said sarcastically.

Just then Chase opened his eyes.

"Selena?" Chase forced out.

"Yeah. Stay with me. Ok?" Selena asked in relief.

"Alright." Chase said closing his eyes.

Just then Adam and Bree came in.

Leo walked toward Adam and Bree.

Selena dragged Chase towards a wall and propped him up.

"Adam, use your blast wave." Bree said.

Leo threw a laser sphere.

"Is that the best you can do?" Gisele asked.

Adam realised his blast wave and Gisele dodged it.

"I'm gonna help them. You gonna be ok?" Selena asked.

"Go." Chase said.

Selena nodded.

Bree was on the ground and Adam and Leo were exhausted.

"That's it!" Selena yelled.

"That one has a temper." Gisele said.

Selena helped Bree off the floor.

"Selena, go back to Chase. He needs your help more then we do." Bree said.

Just then Marcus walked in and Leo was distracting him.

"No. I'm gonna do this." Selena said.

Selena yelled and realised her freeze ray.

Gisele dodged it with ease.

Selena backed up towards Adam, Bree and Leo.

Adam realised his blast wave again and knocked Chase unconscious.

"Adam!" Bree exclaimed.

"Time for a last resort." Selena said.

Selena used her freeze ray and heat vision at the same time and aimed it towards the ceiling.

"Selena, don't!" Leo yelled.

Then the ceiling fell on top of Marcus and Gisele ran.

Selena stumbled towards them.

"How come you didn't pass out?" Bree asked.

"I've done this so many times, I can't even count. Now I just get a little dizzy. And that's the worst thing that can happen." Selena said.

Adam Bree, Leo and Selena walked towards Chase and Selena knelt on the ground.

"I can't believe they would do this to him." Selena said chocking up.

"We need to get Chase back to the academy." Bree said.

"I'll carry him." Adam said.

Selena lifted Chase onto Adam's back.

"We have to go." Leo said.

Selena gasped.

"What's wrong?" Bree asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"There's a bomb set. Run!" Selena yelled.

"How do we get out?" Adam asked.

"I've scanned the whole building, take two left's and then a right, we should be out of here." Selena said.

Adam, Bree, Selena and Leo ran toward the door.

"Five seconds!" Selena exclaimed.

"Get Chase out first." Bree said.

Adam ran out the door.

"Leo, Bree, go and tell Chase I'm sorry." Selena said pushing them out the door.

Adam, Bree and Leo watched as the building exploded with Selena inside.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve.

"Mr. Davenport! Mr. Davenport, We need you now!" Bree exclaimed.

"What happened to Chase?! You know what, take him to the infirmary and then tell me." Mr. Davenport said.

"Eww. There's blood on my suit!" Adam exclaimed running toward the infirmary with Bree behind him.

"Leo, where's Selena?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"She might have gotten blown up." Leo admitted.

"What?! Chase is going to be so upset." Mr. Davenport said.

"What are you talking about?" A voice that sounded like Selena's asked.

"I can hear her voice in my head." Mr. Davenport chuckled.

"Well unless I'm going crazy, then..." Leo said.

Leo turned around and saw Selena

Selena waved and smiled.

"Wait, are you saying I'm crazy?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Selena!" Leo exclaimed hugging her.

"Miss me?" Selena asked hugging him back.

"But. You. How?" Leo asked.

"Let's just say I discovered a ability." Selena said moving her hair out of her face.

"The one where you blow up?" Mr. Davenport asked.

Selena nodded.

"I am so glad you're ok." Mr. Davenport said hugging her.

"Wow big D, that is the first time you've hugged anyone besides your family. And yourself." Leo said.

Mr. Davenport rolled his eyes at that last comment.

"Wait, did you say Selena can blow up? Ok, now I want her chip." Leo said.

"Maybe later." Selena giggled.

"You're kidding, right?" Leo asked.

"Yeah. How's Chase?" Selena asked, her smile fading.

"He's in the infirmary." Leo said.

Selena ran towards the infirmary.

"So Leo. What did happen to Chase?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Selena and I were looking for Chase and Gisele stabbed him in the shoulder." Leo said.

"I better get to the infirmary." Mr. Davenport said.

"Good talk!" Leo said then followed Mr. Davenport.

The infirmary.

Leo knocked on the door.

"Come in." Adam said from the inside.

"How is he?" Mr. Davenport asked opening the door.

Bree looked up.

"Still unconscious but he's gonna live." Bree said directing her attention back to Chase.

"Hey Bree, it's Selena. Wait, you're dead. Zombie!" Adam yelled and started hitting her.

Selena deflected every hit.

"Fast zombie." Adam said.

"No Adam. I have a ability that I can explode and reappear in a few seconds." Selena chuckled.

"Ok, now I want her chip." Bree said.

"Get in line sister." Leo said.

Chase groaned and opened his eyes.

"So... how you doing?" Leo asked.

"Like any guy who just got his shoulder stabbed and knocked out with a blast wave." Chase said.

"So good then." Leo said.

"Hey Chase." Selena said.

"Hey." Chase said.

"I'm glad you're safe. What would happen if we lost our most intelligent teacher?" Selena asked.

"Nothing smart." Chase said.

Chase and Selena started laughing.

"Hey, you guys have another thing in common. Bad puns." Leo said.

"Sorry." Selena said.

"Oh look at Chase's shoulder, blood is just gushing out of it." Adam said with a grin on his face.

"That's disgusting. I'm out of here. And I'm taking Leo so he doesn't blow his chunks on Chase." Bree said grabbing Leo's hand and super speeding out of the room grabbing Adam as well.

"I'm gonna get a doctor before I hurl. Selena, keep a eye on him." Mr. Davenport said.

"Ok, Mr. Davenport." Selena said sitting down In the chair beside him.

"Selena, I'm sorry. If I had never told Mr. Davenport to let you go on a mission to prove yourself, none of this would have happened." Chase said.

"Wait. You asked Mr. Davenport to let me on a mission?" Selena asked.

"Yeah." Chase said.

Selena kissed his lips.

"That's sweet." Selena said.

"I'm feeling a little lightheaded." Chase said.

"Probably the loss of blood. Just relax." Selena said.

One of the doctors came in and started to stop the blood flow.

Selena fell asleep in the chair beside him.

Two months later.

That day was the graduation ceremony. If you do something amazing, Mr. Davenport ranks you up. But today was where almost everyone got a new color. Normally it would have been the week after Selena was rescued, but Chase was still recovering from his shoulder injury. Selena hoped she would move up a color. Different colors meant you are a higher rank, you got special privileges and sometimes you got to teach a class.

As Selena walked down the stairs she ran into Chase.

"Hey." Chase said

"Hey. How's your shoulder?" Selena asked.

"It's not perfect but it's a lot better." Chase said.

"That's good. Shouldn't you be downstairs?" Selena asked.

"Actually I was looking for you. Selena, no matter what happens today, I will always be proud of you." Chase said.

"Thank you Chase." Selena said hugging him.

"Today's graduation ceremony is brought to you by Adam's ideas, a relation to Davenport industries." Adam said in a game show host voice.

"Adam, give me that." Mr. Davenport said.

"There's a nicer way to say that." Adam said handing him the microphone.

"Selena and Nicki. You two have done tremendously well, normally you would move up to orange but you are moving up to red." Mr. Davenport said.

After the rest of the ceremony Selena was talking to her friends when Chase snuck up on her and jumped on her.

"Whoa!" Selena happily exclaimed.

"I knew you would graduate. One day, you'll probably be a teacher." Chase said letting go of her.

"You know it. And until then, I'm going to work super hard to unlock all my abilities and control them." Selena said.

"That's the spirit." Chase said kissing her cheek.

"How's Friday night?" Selena asked.

"Perfect." Chase said.

The end.


End file.
